


glitters of the future

by fruti2flutie



Category: GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruti2flutie/pseuds/fruti2flutie
Summary: yuna plays the guitar for herself, no one, and sowon the sprite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> long overdue, & tbh this was gonna be chenyeol but then i needed more girls, so
> 
> enjoy

Yuna drags her guitar up the grassy hill, breathing in the scent of newly blossomed flowers. Spring has come to her town, finally, after a seemingly endless winter. Her mother, a school teacher, believes it’s because the winter fairies had been angered by the negligent villagers, who fail to appreciate the snow they bring. Yuna doesn’t partake in such childish myths and logically blames the cold winds from the North.

By this time, Yuna has reached the very top of the hill, where a single apple tree blooms peacefully. This is where she rests during personal hardships — her back against the full trunk, her guitar in her arms. If an apple falls to the ground she’ll pick it up and eat it, tasting the floral sweetness on her tongue. The ground is clear, though, so Yuna only sits down and breathes in the warm air.

Despite the passing winter her life at home continues to struggle. Her father, a traveling crafts vendor who had left town at the end of last fall, still has yet to return. Many have been strayed from their paths in the horrid blizzards this past season, and Yuna’s mother fears that her husband is lost as well. Yuna can only hope for his safety, staring off into the distance where the road meets the mountain.

“Tomorrow he will be home,” she says to herself. Gently strumming her guitar, this mantra is what keeps Yuna optimistic about the future. “Today, I shall play something new — something fresh to welcome spring to our village.” She glances around, making sure she is alone, and begins to hum.

Music isn’t something to be proud of where Yuna lives. That kind of lifestyle doesn’t make a livable wage, can’t provide crop for a family, won’t heal the sick or injured. Music is pointless, as all the people say, but Yuna has fallen in love with it even still. There’s something in the way the rough callouses feel on the tips of her fingers, the sound curves out of her hollowed guitar.

Her father would understand her.

“Tomorrow,” she sighs. She plays a quiet tune, letting her eyes fall closed, and sings a song that’s carried by the breeze to a better land. Her lips curl around melodic notes, dripping with emotion and hope. The song is one she’d made as a child, rudimentary and simple but lovely nonetheless. When she deems herself finished she opens her eyes.

A figure in a flowing white gown kneels in front of her, glowing auburn hair and hazel eyes, smiling sheepishly. “Hello,” she says, and Yuna notices a faint outline of glistening wings behind her back. ( _Wings?_ Yuna thinks belatedly.) “I very much enjoyed your song. You sing well.”

“I appreciate your praise,” says Yuna, suppressing her bewilderment and setting her guitar aside. “If I may ask, who are you?”

“Sowon,” says the fairy. She smiles, beautifully, the sun making her hair radiate warmth.

Yuna knows that name as a word, as an idea that makes her heart stutter, as a gift that she may very well be receiving. “A wish? Is— Is that what you are?”

The fairy beams, her eyes sparkling with what could be stars plucked one by one from the heavens. “What is it you wish for, miss?” she asks, instead of answering.

Carefully, Yuna ponders. “Will you grant it for me when I tell you?”

Sowon’s smile doesn’t waver, doesn’t fall. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I will do my best.”

The breeze picks up, weaving through Yuna’s fringe. She can feel the sunshine. “Please,” she begins, hands clasped, “bring my father home.”

“Is that all?”

“It would mean the world to me,” Yuna says. “That’s all I could ever wish.”

Gracefully, with an air of elegance, Sowon brings her palms to Yuna’s cheeks, her fingers sending a shiver down Yuna’s spine. “I must kiss you,” she declares softly. Her wings flutter, her eyes glisten. “Only once, and it will be done. A stroke of magic to seal your wish.”

Yuna does the movement, a brief nod of the head, with much less nervousness than expected. Her eyes fall shut. Swiftly, Sowon presses her lips against Yuna’s, for only a moment, a tick of the clock. Yuna is reminded of the seasons, summer and spring, a hot sun and bright days. She remembers when the rain ruined her flower garden, when her father told her it would come back even stronger, when it did in the form of a dozen daisies and tulips.

When Yuna opens her eyes the sensation of a plush kiss is gone, only the embers of the fire against her mouth. Sowon has disappeared as well, leaving nothing but the shimmers of fairy dust her wings on the grass. It smells like citrus.

Picking up her guitar Yuna strums an original melody, one that is enlaced with hope and new beginnings. _Sowon_. A wish. A skip in Yuna’s heartbeat.

 

 

 

 

The following morning Yuna hears the horses come to the front door. She arises from her bed and heads outside, and for the first time in months she sees her father. Her mother is embracing him, sobbing into his neck, and Yuna can’t stop herself from letting her tears escape her eyes. After her mother makes way she runs into her father’s arms, welcoming him home, and whispers for only the fairies to hear:

“Thank you.”


End file.
